walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Janey (Video Game)
Janey is an original character and an antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. Janey is a patroller and scout for the Monroe Colony, and is one of the few survivors of the sinking of the community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Janey's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Monroe At some point during the outbreak, Janey arrived at the floating colony of Monroe and settled there. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Janey is mentioned by Norma, asking Zachary to help her search for Michonne's friends. "Give No Shelter" Janey can first be seen when Michonne, Pete and Sam are escaping Monroe, warning others at Monroe about the current situation. If Michonne decides to fight her way out of Monroe in order to keep Pete with her, she will kick the door open and fire the flare gun at a stack of fuel barrels that are on the boat that Janey is on. Just before the barrels can explode, Janey is able to duck into the water, saving her own life. She is then seen as Michonne, Pete (Determinant) ''and Sam are driving away from Monroe. "What We Deserve" A male voice asks about Rich and Janey's whereabouts through the walkie-talkies. Rich replies by saying that the prisoners didn't want to cooperate. Some minutes later, Janey speaks up, explaining that prisoners two and three have been checked in. She is cut off by Norma, who says that "their friends" are listening. Janey is then seen at the gate of the Fairbanks' house, along with the survivors of the Monroe escape, carrying a rifle. At some point of the negotiation, walkers show up and she panicks, although she does her best to help clear the area. After Gabby or Jonas are shot by Pete, ''(Determinant) she doesn't hesitate to aim her rifle at his general direction. If Norma is shot by Paige, she will appear shocked, remarking on such. Janey and Rich make a break for the gate of the house after Michonne and the others retreat into the compound. She is seen unsuccessfully trying to kill a walker by shooting it in the chest only to then be shot dead by Michonne. Janey's corpse is seen when James climbs out of Greg’s bedroom window. The corpse is then left to be devoured by walkers. Death ;Killed By *Michonne Hawthorne Janey and the rest of her group eventually manage to break inside the Fairbanks' residence. As she is seen scoping the house with her rifle, she then notices Michonne next the fountain and sets her sights on her, before she could pull the trigger she is shot by Michonne, being killed on the spot. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Janey has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Janey is the first named character to be killed by Michonne regardless of the player's choices. *Janey shoots a zombie in the head but does not kill it. Normally when you destroy the zombie head, they die. It is unknown whether this was a mistake in game, or done on purpose. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monroe Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters